<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chasing by arcadeantidote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620099">chasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadeantidote/pseuds/arcadeantidote'>arcadeantidote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Volume 7 (RWBY), not straight up fluff. theyre literally just talking, thats it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadeantidote/pseuds/arcadeantidote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather boring event at the Schnee Manor leads an annoyed Qrow out to the balcony. Along with a peaceful atmosphere, he finds something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first ever rwby fic!! :] i promise this isnt like my actual work i just spat this out at 3 in the morning so its definitely Not Great</p><p>can be read as platonic if youre a coward/j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been quite a while since Qrow had last attended an event quite like the one held inside of the Schnee Residence. No, he'd never even been to something quite like this - the usual parties he'd gone to involved way less shitty Atlas interior and a hell of a lot more alcohol. While he'd never consider visiting those again, this expensive excuse to make fun of people poorer than the hosts wasn't it, either. </p><p>Maybe parties just generally weren't for him, he thought to himself, standing by the walls next to a chattering crowd. Too many people. At least, he was serving a purpose by being here. Qrow huffed, shifting his gaze to a door close by. The door to the balcony, he figured, and headed straight towards it, pushing through the crowd. He really needed a break from this stuffy manor, anyways. </p><p>Only once he had opened the door and stepped outside did he notice how beautiful the sky was at this time of day. The sun had started to set, tinting the sky with a soft, orange shade. He leaned onto the railing and took in the view. He had to give this to Atlas - for all its flaws, the view was gorgeous. </p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" </p><p>The sudden question almost made Qrow jump. It took him a second or two to turn around and notice the person who had joined him.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. As much as I can 'enjoy myself' at this thing, anyways," Qrow replied, "And what're you doing out here, James? Aren't you supposed to be inside and talkin' to some of your buds?" </p><p>Ironwood huffed, taking a step forwards, now standing next to his ally. </p><p>"You know very well that I don't consider those people friends, Qrow. As much as the media would like to make you believe otherwise." He let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose the reason you came out here was the atmosphere in there?"</p><p>Qrow paused for a moment. The light only served to make the bags under Ironwood's eyes more apparent. It was only to be expected, considering everything that had been going on in these past few days.</p><p>"...You too, huh? Too much noise."</p><p>The general merely nodded, weakly. He said nothing else, instead staring into the distance while he mirrored his companion's position. </p><p>Qrow had never seen him look quite so tired. Sure, he'd had his rough days in the past, but not this time. Something was weighing down on him. In the past, that would've been Qrow's mocking comments - this time, it was something bigger.</p><p>"Hey," Qrow started, suprising even himself with the how soft his voice sounded, "Have you been doing alright?"</p><p>The question seemed to take the other man by suprise, even more than the shift in tone. He sighed once again.<br/>
"Not exactly." He failed to elaborate on his comment, though Qrow knew exactly why. He'd never been open with his emotions, no matter how much he tried now. </p><p>The fabric of Ironwood's coat rustled quietly as Qrow placed his hand on his shoulder, looking up at the taller man with a concerned expression on his face.<br/>
"Jim, we'll -- we'll be alright. Once this is all over." Qrow pressed his lips together. "You know you can come talk to me, right?" </p><p>Something about those words made Ironwood remain quiet for a bit. Had it been the nickname? Qrow didn't know. The only thing he was concerned about was that James would accept the offer. </p><p>"I-- Thank you. I'll let you know." The man exhaled for a dramatically long period of time, finally looking back at Qrow for once. "...As long as you don't call me Jim again."</p><p>Qrow simply rolled his eyes and took back his hand to elbow the general, snorting. "Asshole. I was being serious." </p><p>Ironwood chuckled, holding his hands up into a defensive position. "--So was I! I'm just making sure I don't get ridiculed in case you openly use that nickname."</p><p>"Only makes it more tempting, y'know." Qrow winked.</p><p>"Please, have mercy." </p><p>Qrow started to chuckle at that, soon being joined by his ally. ...His friend? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to spend his time overthinking this.</p><p>It was a notification sound from the other man's phone that made Qrow's train of thought come to a halt. Ironwood's smile dissappeared almost instantly, and Qrow knew what notification he had gotten. </p><p>"That would be my cue," the man explained, confirming Qrow's suspicions. "I guess you'll have to wait for a while with the name-calling."</p><p>"Guess so." Another pause. "Good luck in there." </p><p>"I'll try my best." 
His conversation partner gave him a weak smile in response, only to step back inside in an instant.</p><p>Qrow didn't know what to think. James had deflected earlier, and he hadn't even noticed. He wanted to curse himself for it. The other man had always been rather skilled at turning a conversation around when an unpleasant subject arose. The onld thing Qrow could hope for was that things would turn for the better. Maybe James would realize that he had to be more open. </p><p>Maybe, things would be alright.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(slaps ironwood) this war criminal can fit so much social anxiety projection onto him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>